


Blue Boy

by brokenblades13



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, I am bad at tags, M/M, Mark and Ethan are closer in age, OOC, Possible Character Death, Possible Fluff, Soft Boy Ethan, bad boy mark, definitely not happy, i don't know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenblades13/pseuds/brokenblades13
Summary: Mark is the bad boy on campus, and he doesn’t like new people showing up and making a big scene. So when a blue-haired, hyperactive kid comes to school, wanting to be friends with everyone and not caring to show how much he doesn’t care, Mark doesn’t like it. So he plots, and that plot could turn deadly…
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. Community Service

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my first fic in four years. I hope it's good, and I know it's a little spotty with descriptions and such, and I don't know when I will be able to post, but I just had an idea and decided to go for it! I hope that you like it and let me know what you think.

The air was crisp as Ethan walked to school that day. He had seen some harsh weather in Maine for sure, but it was unusual to feel cold but not at the same time. So far, since moving to Cincinnati, he has experienced very little besides the longing to go back home. His father had transferred jobs, and the closest to his old home was right here in Ohio.   
The cool air whipped and whirled, causing his blue fringe to fall in his face as he walked. He kept getting angry, pushing it back up. Just for it to inevitably fall again. He pushed up his glasses, wishing he had worn his contacts since the wind and clouds were promising a possible storm soon. 

He sighed as he rounded the corner, his final step before reaching the campus of the high school. He readjusted his backpack on his back, making his way towards the front where kids were already filing in. He figured it would lead him to the office if he just filed in with them, hoping to blend in a little, but the ADHD and blue hair made it difficult for him. 

He fidgeted until he found the office, his eyes flashing over the scene of people wandering the halls, some talking in small groups, others getting into the grey lockers that lined the halls and some holding schedules, probably new like him. He took a step into the office, his face lighting up at the small receptionist at the desk. 

Her hair was pulled up a simple wavy bun, her glasses looked like his, and she had on a fancy black dress with a pink rug looking shawl over her shoulders. She was eccentric, and her bubbly voice only added to her innocent appeal.

“What can I help you with, Dearie?”

He cleared his throat, starting to bounce from the ball of his foot to his toes in an attempt to calm himself. “I am here to pick up my schedule. I’m Ethan Nestor-Darling.”

“Oh, I was wondering when you would show up! I was just discussing with our principal because we have a student who is on community service that is here to show you around!”

Ethan’s eyes darkened, his face kind of contorting to stare at her for a moment, almost in disbelief. “A student doing community service is showing me around?”

She nodded her head, pulling the schedule up for him to see, and smiling brightly. “Yes, he was in suspension for getting into a fight, and now he has to help the school when we need him for the next few months. He’s really a good kid, just has a lot of problems that I’m sure he could discuss if he didn’t just have a few numbers of not really close friends. I think you guys will get along.”

Ethan nodded again, feeling incredibly awkward about the whole situation. He pushed his blue fringe from his face again and started when a door close to him and shut harshly.

“Stupid fucking community service,” is all he heard before he turned towards the low voice.

The boy standing near him was the embodiment of dark. He had olive-like skin, jet black hair, and dark eyes covered slightly by the fringe of his black hair. His stance was that of someone dominating and angered, and Ethan can almost feel the hatred radiating off him. The boy had on a black shirt, form-fitting to show off how fit he was, and dark skinny jeans that showed off muscular legs, and to say that he wasn’t attractive would be a lie. 

Ethan raised his hand to wave awkwardly, smiling softly. “Hi, I’m your community service project. The names Ethan. I would say pleased to meet ya, but you don’t seem too pleased.”

The boy scoffed, not returning the wave or the smile. “Names Mark, and I suggest not being friendly to me, kid. I don’t want your company or niceties. I’m here to serve my time so I don’t get suspending again. Got it?”

Ethan nodded gently, his smile not faltering. Mark could see that his phrasing hadn’t phased Ethan, not in the slightest, and for some reason that made him very angry. Ethan turned to leave, but the nice receptionist lady stopped him for a moment. 

“Hey, Mr. Nestor-Darling?”

He turned with a small smile, raising his eyebrows. “Just Ethan. Yes?”

“Your mother called us and told us that you have an EpiPen on you at all times. Do you currently have that?”

Ethan nodded, pulling it out of his pocket with an even bigger smile than before. “Sure do, and I always wear my medical alert bracelet, so everyone will know what to do with me.”

The receptionist nodded, waving her hand in a dismissive movement with a small giggle. Ethan placed his EpiPen in his pocket and walked towards the door, the taller, darker man following behind at a cautious distance. 

Ethan stopped once he got out into the hallway, staring down at his schedule and trying to catch barring of his surroundings. Mark paused and leaned against the door of the office, staring at him through his fringe. 

“So, what’s your first class anyways, Blue Boy?”

Ethan sighed and placed his schedule in his pocket. “I have English with Mrs. Calhoun first, room 104. If you don’t mind, Mr. Dark and Mysterious, I have other things to worry about on my first day than such shallow bullying attempts. I can find my own way in this school if you don’t mind.”

Ethan began to walk down the hallway, finding the signs telling him which classrooms were down what hallway, hearing harsh footsteps behind him. Before he could reach the proper hall, the harsh footsteps quickened, and then Ethan was being flipped and pushed into a wall. His shirt was being held by the larger boy in front of him, their faces inches apart as Ethan noticed there was a dangerous fire in the eyes he was staring at. 

“Listen here to me, Blue boy. I don’t give a rat’s ass about who you are, what you are doing here, and what classes you have. What I do care about is being here to make sure everyone knows who to fear. I am not getting suspended for not doing my community service. Though what I will get suspended for is pounding your fucking egg head into this wall so hard, you won’t even remember your own fucking name.”

To emphasize his point, his hand swung up to rest next to Ethan’s head, and for a moment, Ethan actually felt fear well up from his stomach and through his whole body. It felt like a sinking feeling, almost as if impending doom. But, instead of holding through with that promise, Mark released him, and Ethan forgot what it was like to stand, stumbling and landing down on his side. Ethan quickly realized that he was on the floor, and stood, sprinting down the hall as fast as he could away from Mark, thankfully finding his class blindly and without really understanding how he did. He caught himself before actually bursting through the door and making a huge scene. Instead, he slowed himself, tried to catch his breath, and quickly went in before Mark could catch up with him.

Ethan was scolded for being late but was directed to his seat with a stern point, which he gladly took. He sat, and looked out the window next to him, wondering what he was going to do now. It was his first day, and someone was already threatening to put his head through a wall. He figured this was going to be a long school year.


	2. Gymnastics and Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is trying out for gymnastics, but some nasty things are being said about him.

The next week was uneventful. Ethan had tried his best to steer clear of Mark, keep his distance from any of his buddies, and tried his best to make friends elsewhere. He found that if he avoided certain hallways and certain restrooms, he would be left alone for the most part He also found out that in his math class, there was a kid named Tyler who he seemed to get along well with. Besides having a lot of video game interests that were the same, Tyler was able to relate to moving in the middle of the year, as he had done the same thing two years ago, and he was also able to relate about how it was difficult to do anything with Mark and his cronies walking around the halls.  
Ethan didn’t have to be around Mark… until it came to gymnastics try out for him. Ethan had always had a knack for gymnastics, so when the coach had heard rumors from his other school about his gymnastic skills, he wanted Ethan for the team. Ethan had almost denied the opportunity, but Tyler had made a point of stating that it was important not to give up on his passions just because he had moved schools in the middle of the year.

Ethan had no idea that the wrestling team was practicing at the same time.

Ethan walked with Tyler to the gym, feeling already like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He didn’t get nervous a lot, but he did get excited and he thought this felt similar. He could hear his blood rushing through his head, could feel his heart jump up into his throat occasionally, and even his palms began to feel a little wet, but nothing like what he got when he was in a very bad ADHD moment and was beyond excited. Tyler had promised, to show support, that he would sit in the bleachers to make sure that someone was there cheering Ethan on. So, that made it easier for Ethan to begin to calm, but he also felt scared that his friend would be disappointed in him if he didn’t do well and the anxiety and sweaty palms would start up again. 

Ethan had changed into his old school’s uniform, only because there was no way in hell, he was going to be doing it in skinny jeans and a shirt. He always joked at his school that he would do it, anytime and anyplace, but in reality, he had tried to do the splits once in skinny jeans, and he could swear his voice was higher for a week. The coach nodded when he came in, smiling his way, but all Ethan can notice was a certain taller, darker-skinned boy standing next to the wrestling coach. Mark’s eyes suddenly shot up to Ethan as if he could sense his presence unsettled Ethan beyond belief, and he could only imagine what awful thoughts he was going through. Was he going to pound his head in for simply doing a sport that invaded on his wrestling territory?

The coach directed him to go ahead and begin when he was ready. 

Ethan swallowed hard, set down his bag that he had his books and clothes in, staring at Mark the whole time as he stepped up to the mat. He knew a lot of people were staring at him now, feeling the eyes of the coach, Tyler, Mark, and more than half of the wrestling team on him at this point. Ethan attempted to clear his mind, knowing that this could end badly if he got overly nervous, knowing how hard the ground truly felt under those uneven bars and rings from years of failed practicing. 

Ethan let his body carry him, gliding up to the uneven bars and beginning the whole routine that he had done at his other school in Maine. He finished doing a full routine and dismounted beautifully. He could hear the coach clapping behind him, as well as an enthusiastic version just further from that from Tyler, who also was kind of cheering for him, but it was quieted and meant to not be louder than what was able to be heard between the coach and Ethan. Ethan turned to head back to the coach, and suddenly, the wrestling team burst out into laughter. 

“Hey Blue boy, are you some sort of faggot?” yelled one of them and they all snickered in agreeance. 

Ethan stared at Mark, who was laughing along with them, almost feeling betrayed that this was all happening, especially since Mark was the only one that called him Blue Boy. Had he told his wrestling buddies about how he almost pummeled the new kid on the first day? Were they watching to just say the meanest things to him once he was done? Instead of denying anything, and making the situation worse, Ethan began to panic, his heart racing.

Ethan quickly gathered up his stuff, trying to escape as fast as he could out the door before Tyler could stop him. Ethan could barely think as he shot out the hallways, out the double doors to the outside, and decided it was best to just book it. He figured his feet would carry him right back to his home without too many issues since he had now walked to school several times. 

Ethan made it home in record time, his feet sore from how hard he was slapping the ground with his feet, and his chest hurting from the sheer endurance of running without pausing. He skipped past his parents, up the stairs and disappeared into his room, and slamming the door behind him. He fell onto his bed, throwing his bag into the corner of his room. 

Ethan glared at his blue fringe as it dangled over his eyes, feeling as if he was being labeled by it. 

He knew his mother had brown hair dye, from the years of covering up the grays to try and retain her youthful nature. He got up from his bed, running down the stairs to grab his mother’s hair dye and quickly setting up his bathroom to begin the dying process. He stared at himself in the mirror, and glared at the blue, but couldn’t bring himself to bring the bottle up to his hair. 

What the hell was wrong with him?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day at school was difficult. Ethan was close to not showing up at all after the whole incident yesterday, but he decided to, blue hair and all. 

Ethan walked through the halls, feeling people staring, some even whispering or laughing as he passed. He pulled his bag up better on his shoulder, making his way towards his first period. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone grab him from behind, and he almost shit bricks when he heard the deep voice speak. 

“Ethan, it’s good to see ya! Thought our Blue Boy would be running away from us.”

Ethan turned, glaring at Mark as he pushed his arm away from being around his shoulders. “What the fuck do you want, Mark?”

Mark gave a devilish smile but sounded so innocent…. So sincere?... when he spoke again. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday. Faggot is a bit of word that I hate being used, and it wasn’t something that should have been saying.”

Ethan glared, his eyes like blue flames when he spoke again. “You were fucking laughing with them, why should I believe you? Not to mention, the whole school is snickering around me and making me feel as if should regret coming in today. So, let me guess, this is a ruse to get me on your side so you can humiliate me further, right?”

“Damn right it is, Blue Boy. And I thought you were dumb enough to fall for it, but you surprise me with your wit.”

Ethan shook his head, his face distorting as he tried to hold back anger. “You know what, Mark, fuck off. I don’t care what you fucking think of me, or your fucking asshole buddies. I couldn’t care fucking less. Just let me fucking get through the rest of my Junior year in peace, without feeling like I hate my parents for uprooting me from fucking Maine to come here.”

Mark glared and tried to stare Ethan down, even though Ethan was unwavering. “You better watch who you are talking to, Nestor. You might just end up in a ditch somewhere and then you won’t have to worry about this fucking school year. How about that?”

Ethan had had enough and aimed for a good right hook, knocking Mark off balance for a second. Mark seemed in a bit of shock as if no one had stood up to him before. Mark’s hand came up to his lip that was now bleeding ever so slightly, having been caught on his teeth. Mark went to go retaliate, but Ethan ducked and aimed again with his fist, connecting to the other side of Mark’s face. Mark’s eyes went dark, and he just grabbed Ethan, pushing him up into the lockers behind him, one hand beginning to close around Ethan’s throat, and the other, balled up and aiming at his face. Ethan’s hands came up to claw at Mark’s hands that were around his neck and Mark finally noticed the med alert bracelet for the first time. 

“Severe Peanut Allergy. Call 911, administer EpiPen.”

Mark almost wanted to laugh in the middle of all of this, but didn’t, his fist connecting with Ethan’s eye, pushing Ethan’s skull back and hard into lockers behind him. Ethan was coughing and sputtering, trying to break free from Mark’s grasp around his neck, but it was to no avail. 

That was until a teacher intervened, yanking Mark off of Ethan in a blink of an eye. Ethan collapsed onto the floor, and that’s when he noticed that there was a crowd that had began to surround them and their fight. He was picked up by another concerned teacher, and he was taken straight to the nurse's office, while Mark, even though he was bleeding and would probably have a black eye in the morning, was taken straight to the principal's office. 

Ethan hoped this would be the last time he would mess with him for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for this! It will get better.....maybe


	3. It's All Fun and Games until Brownies are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan thinks it's weird that Mark hasn't messed with him a while, but accepts it, thinking it was because of the fight. He also begins to trust Bob and Wade, who are quick friends. Could they betray him though?

Everything seemed to die down after that. It was amazing how everything could go from crazy to just seeing Mark glaring at Ethan down the hallways. Ethan had managed minor bruises and minor damage and had noticed that Mark had a small black eye as payback. Days turned into weeks, and Ethan finally was starting to feel safe from him, as if there could be nothing to stop him from this good mood. 

He was invited a lot to wherever Tyler went, and when he went, he would meet Wade or Bob here and there, but with them being friends with Mark on the other side of all of this, Ethan never wanted to put them in harm's way and rarely talked to them in school. They both had tried to convince him that Mark wasn’t that bad of a guy, but Ethan didn’t believe it for a second. 

Two weeks before Christmas break, Ethan was sitting next to Tyler at lunch and was silently picking at his food when Tyler asked the million-dollar question.

“Hey Ethan, don’t you think it’s weird that Mark hasn’t messed with you in a while?”

Ethan shrugged, looking up from his sandwich. “I mean, I guess so. I figured the fighting was enough to detour him, I guess.”

Tyler nodded, and sighed, fixing his beanie slightly. “So, changing the subject. Do you want to hang out tonight? Bob and Wade both were going to come over tonight to play some video games if you wanted to come.”

Ethan shrugged again, deciding on throwing away his food, and grabbing his backpack in time for the bell to ring. “That would be fun. See you after school then.”

Ethan met up with Tyler after school, and Bob was with him already, talking to him about something. Ethan paused next to them, and Bob waved to him through the talking, letting him know that he had seen him. Ethan waited till the conversation was over, surveying the crowds around them, waiting for Wade to pop up somewhere. 

“Oh, Ethan!” 

Ethan turned to Bob, who was pulling something out of his bag and handing it to him. Ethan noticed it was homemade brownies and smiled, shaking his head.

“Thank you, Bob, I appreciate the thought…. You made this with no peanut products, right?”

Bob nodded and looked nervous for a second. “I read all the labels of everything. Wade and Mark helped me make them for a baked goods thing for the school. I know I pulled the right ones aside for you because Mark was the one that did the peanut ones and those ones were really obviously peanuts.”

Ethan looked wearily at Tyler, holding them out from him as if it was a bomb going to explode. “Mark helped with these…?”

Bob nodded and Tyler raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t trust them, Ethan.”

Bob seemed a little offended, looking at them both incredulously. “Come on guys. I was there with him. There’s no way that he could have put peanuts in that. I was standing next to him the entire time while we baked! Are you really going to let him being present stop you from enjoying a stupid brownie?”

Ethan sighed, and shook his head, opening the little Ziploc that he had been given. “I guess not. If you say it’s safe, I will trust you, Bob.”

Ethan broke off a piece of it and popped it into his mouth. He began to chew it and smiled at Bob. “This is actually really good. Thank you.”

Then that familiar feeling crept in. The one feeling he had never wanted to feel again. He immediately spits out the rest, and he could see Tyler and Bob noticing how bad he’s reacting to it, his hands coming up to clutch at his throat for a second before trying to search in his pocket for his EpiPen. He was wheezing, trying to catch his breath through the swelling. He could hear Tyler telling Bob to call 911, and he felt hands trying to help him get his Epi out, but he was getting lightheaded and fast.

Ethan finally managed to get ahold of it, pulling it out and trying to fumble with it while Tyler made sure he didn’t fall. Ethan had the moment of realization that if he went down because he couldn’t inject himself, he had never explained how to use this to anyone. People were rushing in around him, and he knew it was because he was being frantic. He quickly got it out of its carrier thing, popped the cap off and quickly stabbed it into his leg, waiting for the clicking noise, and being relieved when he heard it. He counted to three, slowly removed it, and before he knew what was happening, he crumbled into Tyler’s arms, falling to the ground with him trying to catch him. 

The last thing that he remembered before unconsciousness swept over him was the loud blaring sirens coming towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also the shortest chapter so far, so I'm sorry about that!
> 
> So this can go one of two ways, and I am torn. I like the idea of them confronting over this, but that would mean that Ethan survives.... or I could just kill him off. 
> 
> Decisions, Decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> And now what? MUHAHAHA I have some good endings and bad endings. I don't know which will be more fun to do!


End file.
